


【邢张】长夜

by free_fish



Category: Real Person Fiction, 邢张
Genre: M/M, 未成年！, 站街！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_fish/pseuds/free_fish
Summary: 属于冬至日的脑洞。
Relationships: Xing Jiadong/Zhang Yi





	【邢张】长夜

**Author's Note:**

> 摄影师和站街男孩的萍水偶遇。

冬季的一个早晨，坐了一夜长途车后，雪松独自来到这座北方小镇，他是个摄影师，正为一家杂志社准备以冰雪为主题的一组照片，下了车吸了支烟，扭动了一下僵硬的颈椎，再看着遍布积雪的街道发了会儿呆，这个不大的城镇，地处北国，邻着自然保护区，风景无限，因此也兴起了旅游业，日渐变得活跃起来。

雪松先在镇子上转了几圈，十二月份，这里的黑夜长达16个小时，下午四点多，太阳就已隐没于山林之后，夜晚来得猝不及防，吃完不知算是午饭还是晚饭的一餐，他准备去投宿，而就在那家闪着艳俗霓虹灯招牌的小旅馆外，他遇到了那个叫欣欣的男孩，有些消瘦，单眼皮，眼睛透出敏感。第一眼看见他，雪松就推断他仍未成年，可他站在霓虹灯下，谨慎地观察着过往者，并有挑选地向男人抛去暧昧的眼神，说那是眉眼可又带着些生涩。

雪松选择接住了那个目光，沉默着允许对方在旅馆老板娘稍带讥嘲的眼神里尾随自己上了楼，先后走进那个阴暗简陋的旅馆标间。

两个人站定原地相互对视了半晌，好像谁也不知道接下来应该发生什么，过了一会儿，欣欣先脱了外套又准备脱掉自己的毛衣。然后他明确地听到了一声：“别。”

欣欣眨了眨眼，放下胳膊，轻轻坐在床上，看起来是那么乖巧，如同羔羊一样等待自己的命运。

“你多大了？”雪松问。

欣欣似乎已经对这个问题有所准备：“18了，我有身份证，而且这儿也没人查房。”

雪松摘了围巾，缓缓坐在另一张床上，刻意保持了一定包含礼貌的距离，说：“真有18岁吗？”沉默，对方似乎已经在快速转动脑筋盘算如何脱身了。

“我不会把你怎样的，就是告诉我，”雪松试探道：“说实话，你到底多大了？”

在判断对方应该不是便衣之后，欣欣小声吐出：“17。”但雪松仍然盯着他，欣欣才又补充了一句“虚岁。”

“怎么不去上学？”雪松继续问道。欣欣眼神开始不安，仿佛做错了事情，把头扎得更低了一些，摆弄着手指，说：“上不起了。”

两个人又沉默了几分钟，雪松也忍不住嫌弃自己的多事，可他还是在继续打探这个男孩的隐私：“你这样在外面多久了？”

平时难得和人说这么多话，欣欣莫名不想抗拒对方，至少这人长了一副值得信任的模样，他撕掉右手无名指上的倒刺说：“也就一个来月吧。”

雪松看着对方和自己的手较劲：“你父母呢？”

欣欣的视线依然在自己手上，却没再撕扯皮肤，回答说：“我爸没了，工伤，但他老板不认，扯了半年多赔偿也没下来，我妈病着，还要吃药，去厂子里他们嫌我太小也太瘦了，所以…”他顿住，抬起头观察对方的反应。

说者依旧面无表情，听者却锁紧了眉头。

“其实也没什么，”欣欣敏锐地察觉对方的情绪，换了种口气说：“来这接的大都是游客，活儿也不算多，但是男孩价格高一点儿，我比那几个姐姐好些…”

欣欣不知道接下来还能说什么，想了想似乎一直没有说到最重要的部分：“呃，只收现金，只是用嘴或者手是两百，如果要，呃，要加价…”不知道是被窗外的霓虹灯映得，还是在对方的目光下发烧，男孩的脸染上淡淡的红色。

雪松看着男孩说：“你还没告诉我你叫什么。”

“别人都不太问名字的，”欣欣眼睛转了转说：“你可以叫我欣欣。那么，你是想…”

“如果想留你在这过夜呢？”

“啊？”这似乎在他意料之外，欣欣挠了挠头，“也可以，整晚的话，八百。就是，呃，其实我还没接过这么大的活儿，我可能得去准备一下…这是，头一回有…”

“不用了。”听到这话的欣欣愣了一下，雪松看他误会了，连忙解释：“你什么都不需要做，留在这里过夜就可以，钱我照给。”

欣欣今晚第二次认真观察了对方，一双亮亮的眼睛，睫毛茂密，鼻子也挺，嘴角的曲线好像自带着温和的笑，整个人看起来那么周正，是欣欣最为嫉妒的那种好看，他忍不住提出那句：“可是…为什么呢？”

长舒了口气，雪松只回答：“不为什么，但我不会骗你。你就睡里面这张床吧。”

欣欣坐在原地看雪松开始整理自己的背包，“你到底是干什么的啊？你看着也不像警察…”

“看到这个没？”雪松从相机包里拿出一个镜头举到欣欣面前说：“我是个摄影师。”

欣欣瞪起眼：“你是记者？你是要来曝光的？”

“不，”雪松笑了笑：“我只是来拍风景的。”

看着雪松有条不紊地收拾着自己的东西，想来是经常出门在外的人，欣欣就坐在床上安静地观察对方，雪松也不时在忙碌的间隙瞥一眼那个少年，全然是没有经过世事的模样。

“你饿吗？”雪松看了看从包里掏出来的面包，又看了看身后的男孩说。

思量着是否合适，欣欣还是应了一句：“还行吧。”

“你不用不好意思，给。”雪松把面包和另外几包零食都塞到男孩手里。

欣欣小心翼翼地把包装拆开了一个口，“那个，”看对方收拾得差不多了，问道：“我还不知道应该怎么称呼你。”

把第二天准备用的东西装进随身的背包，又取出洗漱用具说：“我叫雪松。”

“那你多大年纪啊？”欣欣接着问，说完又感到有些不礼貌。雪松干脆坐在他面前反问：“你看呢？”

“30？”欣欣试探到。

“差不多吧，”雪松又笑：“你是不是觉得不好意思直呼我名字，又拿不准要不要叫叔叔？”

看男孩没说话，雪松大概是猜中了，“喊我哥哥也可以，虽然我也不小了，可也没到做你叔叔的年纪。”

两个人又陷入一阵沉默，雪松才看着拿在手里的洁具，尴尬地想起光顾着说话，这才起身进了洗手间。

在流水声的掩饰下，雪松审视着镜子里的自己，今晚的行为多少有些鬼使神差，他明白这一切有多么可笑，走南闯北这些年，无论是大城市还是小县城，雪松见过不少为各种原因走上这行当的人，女的男的，年幼的年长的，他固然有善心，但劝妓从良这种事情他反而做不来。那又是什么吸引了他呢，雪松扪心自问，难道他对这个男孩真的没有另外的想法吗？

机械地简单冲洗完，雪松走出洗手间，见欣欣正拿着之前他从书包里拿出的一本书在看，那是本流行物理学科普，心静时读扩展视野，心烦时读则是助眠神器。

“我就是随便翻翻。”看见雪松出来，欣欣有些紧张地合上书，放回枕头上。

雪松擦着头发笑道：“没事儿，喜欢你就拿去看吧。”

“不是太看得懂。”欣欣不好意思地躲闪着对方的目光，“我还没学过这些。”

雪松暗下叹了口气，说：“你要去洗个澡吗？没想到这热水还行，以前我去过的一些小地方连澡都没法儿洗——哎你别误会啊，就是普通冲个澡，挺冷的你在外面也站了挺长时间。”

“嗯。”欣欣应了一声，慢吞吞地起身，走到洗手间门口还忍不住偷看了对方一眼。

过了二十多分钟，欣欣披着浴巾走出来，走到两张床之间，他看了看靠在边上看书的人，有些犹豫，还是选择坐在雪松床上。

雪松合上书，直视着对方的眼睛说：“怎么了？你就裹着这个，冷不冷啊？”欣欣去掀他被子，胳膊却被雪松拉住：“你睡那边。”看见男孩眼睛里依然是怀疑，雪松干脆把书放在一边，“我说真的。”雪松用一种正直到不容怀疑的表情看着欣欣，看着他小心翼翼地离开这张床，钻进另一侧的被子。

“才十点多啊，”雪松看了眼手机上的时间，“这里天黑得太早了，我还以为过了好久呢，但是我今天坐了好久车，也挺累的了，不过你要是不习惯这么早睡的话，聊天，或者我借你本书看都行。”

欣欣把自己缩进被子里，盖过鼻子，只露了双眼睛在外面，闷声说：“我可以睡了。”

雪松又看了一眼埋在被褥中的欣欣，没说什么，去把灯关掉了，房间陷入黑暗，只有窗帘上还映着街灯的朦胧的光。

欣欣睡觉似乎很安静，连呼吸都很静，或者他并没有睡，只是在屏息想着些什么，雪松已管不了那么多，一天半以来他终于能把身体完全舒展开，所有的倦意都压迫着他的眼皮，再也无力思考跟离他只有一米多远的男孩该怎么相处下去，迅速睡了过去。

没有时间概念，没有空间概念，雪松在那个梦境里只觉得被一股暖意围绕，像一团小小的火苗，捂热了他的胸膛。软软的，是唇，覆在他的两片唇瓣上，他下意识地回应了那个简单的吻，舔舐、吮吸，感受那滋味，并张开怀抱拥抱那团小火苗，他想占有它，以抵抗这里漫长的夜，他的双手抚摸着那团火苗，它有着细致的皮肤，和窄小却匀称的骨架。雪松沉醉在那种温暖里，直到火苗被他灵巧的舌舔得哼叫出声，在他身上扭动得更剧烈不安。雪松感觉自己某些部分被唤醒，他也即将伴随那火苗一并燃烧起来，一起燎尽寒夜。

在睁开眼的一瞬间，雪松推开了吻着他的欣欣，导致后者转为用一种更加尴尬的姿势跨坐在他身上，两个人有着明显的体型差异，那没发育完全的细腰似乎能被人两手掐断一样。欣欣的手撑在雪松的胸口，喘着气，嘴角上挂着两个人长吻留下的津液，眼睛里都是不解，低头看着他说：“是我哪里做得不对吗？”

“没有。”雪松也紧着呼吸了几口温热的空气。

坐在男人身上的男孩并不安分，往后挪了几寸，不自觉地蹭着股后的小山，他把手伸了过去，覆盖在对方渐渐膨胀起来的欲望上，隔着布料轻轻摩挲。

雪松咽了口吐沫，他的理智在崩塌边缘，轻咳了一下，依然用认真的语气说：“欣欣，我说过了，我不需要你做任何事情，你去睡觉就行，钱我也会给你的。”

“我，我可以不要你的钱，真的，”欣欣又俯下身凑近雪松的脸：“…你可以对我做任何事，我不怕…你可以，你可以上我，不要钱，这是，我第一次…”

“欣欣！”雪松严肃起来。

“是不是因为我长得不好看，”欣欣的声音里带上了些委屈，尽管房间还算足够黑，让雪松不大能看清对方的表情，可他觉得那孩子的泪已在眼眶里：“你不喜欢我，又不好意思直接赶我走？”

雪松想要尽量避免跟欣欣的肢体接触，但现在没有办法，只好握住对方两只胳膊把他稳下来说：“不是的，你很漂亮。我，我喜欢你，可是喜欢分很多种，可能你现在还不完全明白，因为我喜欢你，所以才不能这样对你。”

“我也喜欢你。”欣欣带着哭腔说：“那你为什么不答应？”

“你的年纪还不太懂喜欢。”雪松说。

“不，我就是喜欢你！”欣欣扑向雪松去抱住了对方说：“你和别人不一样，所以我喜欢你。除了我爸妈，你是我见过对我最好的人！我…也遇到了好多人，他们要么特别凶，要么…很色，只有你…”

“可你认识我还没半天。”雪松说。

欣欣反驳道：“那还有一见钟情呢！你是因为只认识我半天所以不想要我的吗？”

雪松感觉男孩的泪要渗透到脖子里了，他只能抱着欣欣，抚着那瘦得骨骼清晰的背说：“迟早有一天你会知道，喜欢是一件复杂的事情，其实，我对你已经一见钟情了，可是这不意味着我要占有你，否则我和别人也没有什么区别，不是吗？”男孩不语，雪松便继续道：“实话说，我真的很想跟你待上一起很久很久，甚至，做爱，可那要在你理解更复杂的喜欢之后，绝不是现在。听我的，回去睡觉吧。”

“我想跟你睡。”欣欣依然把头埋在雪松肩上，继续说：“我听话，我不会再这样了，但你能不能抱着我睡，你很暖和。”

想了片刻，实在难以拒绝，只能是默许了，雪松让欣欣从他身上下来，往边上挪了挪，接受那孩子睡在自己身边，拽了他一只胳膊做枕头，头发蹭着他的脖子，像只找到了依附的幼猫。

“你起床要干什么去？”

“去拍照。”

“拍完照呢？”

“大概再呆一个晚上，然后回去。”

“那我希望这也有极夜，天永远都不要亮，夜越长越好。”


End file.
